The present disclosure relates to production methods for electrophotographic photosensitive members.
Electrophotographic photosensitive members are used as image bearing members in electrographic image forming apparatuses (e.g., printers or multifunction peripherals). An electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer. Examples of electrophotographic photosensitive members include monolayer electrophotographic photosensitive members and multilayer electrophotographic photosensitive members. A monolayer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer that is a single layer having the function of generating electric charge and the function of transporting charge. A multilayer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer that includes a charge generating layer having the function of generating charge and a charge transport layer having the function of transporting charge.
As an example of a binder resin that is used in electrophotographic photosensitive members, a polyarylate resin has been studied that is obtained by an interfacial polycondensation reaction of an aromatic dicarboxylic acid component with an aromatic dihydric alcohol component, and in which the mass ratio of a carboxylic acid halide represented by the following general formula (A), that is located at an end of polyarylate resin, is 10 ppm or less. In the general formula (A), PAR represents a polyarylate chain, and X represents a halogen atom.
